Oceanic
by TheEvilTrafficCone
Summary: Takes place in present times on a cruise ship. Wat if Rose was a dude and Jack was a chick? Would they still fall in love? If Titanic took place in the present would anything happen the same way? Finished!
1. Prologue

**A/N:Yo this story is about a girl named Lark who's poor and Adrian who's rich. Ignore the prologue if u wish.I justfelt like adding it in cuz its cool. Don't woory I'll explain this stuff in 1st chap. No flames please!Oh and this story takes place in present time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, or anything else you might recognize.**

_Prologue_

_Water was pouring in everywhere now and it was up to my waste. I frantically tried to think what I could use to get out of here. This was not supposed to happen. I was not going to die down here, alone. _

_"Shit!" I cursed, trying to break out of the handcuffs. The cruise ship was going down. I would never see my family again, or Adrian. The water was pouring in through the doorway and I could feel the ship tipping an unnatural slant. _

_Suddenly, the lights flickered out. I was all alone, there was no hope now. What the hell is happening? I thought._

_I desperately tried to squeeze my hand out of the cuff, but I only succeeded in getting my hand scrapped raw and red. As the lights flashed back on I saw Adrian standing in the door. His dark brown hair plastered against his face, and he held a hatchet in his hand._

_"Lark! Are you alright?" He asked as he struggled toward me. I embraced him tightly and didn't want to let go. He kissed me hard and I put my hand through his wet hair . _

_"Will this work?" He asked holding up the hatchet._

_"Yeah, just be careful."_

_I held my wrists as far apart as possible. Adrian took careful aim and then asked, "Lark, I love you. I don't want to hurt you."_

_"Just don't think about it." I said._

_"He lifted his arms and then brought the hatchet down hard and a clanging sound of metal on metal echoed around the walls. I was free!_

**A/N: I know its like wtf, wat the hell is going on. And it's short, damn it! But I'll put up the 1st chap soon. So don't think this has no point to it. Watever TheEvilTrafficCone Out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so the prologue was a little rough, I hope this will clear things up. Thanks for the review (stressing singular form) from 16aqua!**

**Chapter 1**

I looked at the hand that I held. A pair of 5's and a pair of 7's.

"I raise." I threw down three dollars and looked at my best friend, Alex, sitting next to me. She was the one who had so much faith in me, so I had to win this game.

I tried to keep on a straight face, betraying nothing that was on the opposite side of my cards. Despite the cool expression on my face, the inside of me was a storm. My heart beat fast and I knew a lot was riding on this round. A man across the poker table had just laid down two cruise tickets for the Oceanic Cruise Line. This could be Alex's and my chance to finally get away from our parents for good.

Alex and I had met each other in high school, and became friends immediately. After we had graduated, we had both planned to get away from home and hit the road, not knowing where we would end up. It seemed like a good idea, until are car died in the middle of the desert. We had been hitchhiking and living out of our backpacks since.

Alex and I worked our way from place to place which eventually brought us to Miami. Alex was currently employed as a waiter and of course, I had gotten the lowest job possible. A delivery girl.

Now this could get us out of her, I thought. Perhaps even out of the country. I drew another card and tried to hide my popping eyes. A full house! This was something to work with. Alex leaned over my shoulder, but I pushed her away.

"Lark! That's all we've got. Be careful!" She exclaimed when she saw how much I was wagering.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, "Then shut up. You're giving stuff away!"

"Lay em' down." The guy next to me said.

"I'm so sorry Alex." I said disappointedly.

"What! Lark! How could you!"

"Because you're not going to see your parents for a long time! We're goin' on a cruise! Full House!" I exclaimed.

Alex hugged me and the man across the table yelled, "You're dead!" He held his fists clutched, but suddenly punched the guy next to him. They started to brawl and we left, victorious.

"Oh shit!" Alex cursed; this cruise leaves in thirty minutes!"

"Can we get there in time?" I asked.

"Yeah, if we get a NASCAR driver."

I stuck my thumb up as we walked downtown. A taxi pulled up and we told the driver to step on it.

Fifteen minutes later, the taxi arrived at a cruise lines building and Alex and I ran into board the ship. **(Forgive me I don't know how that works, I nvr was on a cruise)**

Walking onto the ship, I saw its massive size. This was my first time on a ship. The Oceanic cruise was a massive collection of iron. I learned it had ten bars and eight swimming pools from Alex who was reading the brochure. We found our rooms and set our small amount of luggage and possessions down. The room was clean and the twin beds were neatly made. It was a modest size room, the cheapest on the ship, but it was still nicer than the crumby motels we had been staying at. We unpacked and then set about exploring the cruise line.

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked, looking at the map.

"Hmm, why don't we get something to eat?" I asked.

"There's got to be twenty different restaurants here!" She exclaimed.

"Half of them we can't afford."

"I don't know. How bout some burgers." Alex asked.

"Fine by me."

We walked over to Joe's Burger Palace, and began stuffing our faces. The restaurant was decorated in a fifties style with black and white checkered floors and antique memorabilia.

Once finished, Alex and I walked around the deck talking. We spoke about tall the things we had done so far on our trip, including our escape from home. Once Alex and I had graduated, we had ran off without telling anyone where we were going.

Alex had left mainly because her parents were abusive and alcoholics. I had left because I hated my foster parents. I felt isolated and misunderstood in their family. I had five other non blood related siblings who I hated. In my opinion, they were brats and I could never be good enough to match up to them. Alex and I had got up and left as soon as school was out to make our own living, without being tied down to our family.

I glanced at the upper decks and saw a boy about my age looking out at the gulf.

"Who do you think that kid is?" I asked Alex.

"Don't know. Probably some rich snob by the looks of it."

He did look rich. He had dark brown hair that was spiked up and wore Hollister T-shirt. A man stood next to him. He looked really familiar.

"Dude, I think I know who that guy is!" Alex exclaimed, "I remember his face from all those crappy election commercials that were on. I think he's governor or something."

"Yeah I think you're right." I told Alex, "So that must be his son next to him."

We continued walking around the ship and then ended up back at our room. We took a quick swim in one of the pools, watched some movies on cable and then went to sleep at around midnight.

**A/N: K then. Don't have much to say. Onward with next chapter, (Crickets chirping)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man my story is so screwed up. It seems I am talking to myself anyways. Please R and R! or something**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or the word Oceanic from Lost**

**Chapter 2 **

The next day came around and we awoke at the very early time of twelve o'clock. Ordering room service, and then going for a quick swim, because Alex and I loved to swim and were practically born in the water, we decided to try our skill on the rock-climbing wall.

Alex and I paid the fee, of course lying about our age and then strapped ourselves into the harness. I decided to try the hard wall and began pulling myself up onto the rock wall. Looking for the small sparsely placed rocks was difficult. There seemed no way of getting to the top. I got half way through the middle when I noticed the boy I had seen yesterday a little farther below me on the rock wall.

His mother was apparently watching him and called, "Adrian, I really don't think you should be climbing that wall. I wouldn't want you to fall." She nagged.

"Mom, I'm fine. Leave me alone." Adrian called back irritated.

He used his strong, but limber arms to pull himself up to where I was stuck. Felling like a fool, I tried to find another rock to grab onto. I wasn't going to let this jock beat me to the top. I jumped and grasped a small awkwardly placed rock with my hands and then realized I had nothing to place my feet on.

"Damn it." I cursed.

I tried to thrust my feet onto a foot hold, but my strength was running out.

"Hey do you need some help." The boy asked me.

"Uh, no. I can handle it." I forced back feeling my grip loosen from the rock and my hands growing sweaty. I wasn't going to take his help.

"Lark! Grab that rock above your head." Alex called, trying to give me advice.

"It's a lot harder than it looks, Alex. You wanna come up here and try?" I shot back at her, getting angry.

"Grab my hand." Adrian extended his wrist to me. Regrettably, I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I'm Adrian." He introduced himself.

"Lark." I said thinking he probably thought I was totally helpless. We climbed farther up and eventually reached the top, thirty five feet from the ground.

We both caught our breath and then I let go, expecting to slowly be released by the safety cord attached to my harness. Instead, I heard a snap and felt my stomach drop beneath me. The metal pulley had broken away from the wall! I was falling.

Almost in slow motion, I saw a hand stretch out and I grabbed onto it. I held onto Adrian. My feet dangled below me and I desperately tried to find a rock to hold onto. A scream escaped my lips.

"I won't let go." He called out to me, "You have to try to pull yourself up."

I made a huge effort, but my hand slipped and I fell farther, he still held onto my hand. I was faintly aware of screaming and yelling below me as the workers tried to do something. I looked up to see Adrian struggling to hold on, his dark hair in his eyes.

Somehow, he pulled me up and I grabbed onto the top of the wall tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern in his eyes.

My voice trembled as I answered yes.

He stayed with me until one of the workers brought a ladder and I climbed down on it. Alex rushed over and hugged me. She had tears running down her face.

"I thought you were gonna fall." She looked shaken.

"I'm okay." I tried to keep my voice calm, "Don't worry."

The manager was called over and he apologized to me and tried to make it up by giving us a complimentary dinnerfor one of the fanciest restaurants on the ship. I accepted it and he looked relieved. He was probably glad that I didn't threaten to sue.

I approached Adrian and thanked him again for helping me. Feeling tired, we returned to our room and ordered more room service.

Later in the day, I got ready to go to the restaurant. I put on a black halter top and some jeans. The only nice stuff I had brought.

"Alex, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Lark, I don't feel so well. I'm gonna stay here."

"Are you sure? I'll stay with you?"

"No, no. Go enjoy yourself. I'll be fine. You don't have to stay here and baby-sit me."

"Are you sure." I asked feeling bad that she couldn't come.

"Yes, go, have a fun time."

I walked into the dining room and was amazed that this could actually be on a ship. The room was two levels with a green carpeted floor covered in tables. I stood at the entrance not knowing where to go. I felt underdressed because many people were wearing fine evening gowns and I was in jeans. Some people passed me looking strangely at me like I didn't belong.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around. It was Adrian.

"Hey do you wanna sit with me?" He asked.

"Sure."

We headed over to an empty table and sat down. He started up a conversation and we ordered a few drinks. I told Adrian about how Alex and I got to where we were. We had traveled from Illinois through the Midwest, lost our car, and then hitch hiked the rest.

"Yeah. We had to work our way here. Alex was working as a waitress and I was a delivery girl. I won these tickets off a dude in poker."

"Man, I wish I could just leave it all behind." Adrian admired, "I hate not having an ordinary life like you do. Living on my own and not having my parents there."

"Ordinary," I coughed, "I don't live an ordinary life, anyways, you're lucky to have parents, blood family. My foster parents are fricken idiots."

"Sorry," He apologized, "but at least you don't have an arranged marriage."

"They still do that?" I asked confused.

"Not really. See my mom is making me get engaged to this girl, Krissy, because her father isa business partner who'd strengthen my dad's campaign." Adrian explained.

"I see. That must suck. Do you like her?" I asked.

Adrian didn't reply for a moment, "I dunno." He murmured.

Just then, a girl in a mini skirt and a tube top walked up. She was also wearing a fur coat and had on a whole crapload of makeup.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" She asked.

"What is it Krissy?" Adrian sounded defeated.

"Your mom wants you to see her. Are you eating dinner with us?" She asked.

"Does it look like I'm eating with you?" He added sarcastically.

"Just get your ass over there."

Krissy left, and Adrian apologized for having to go.

"I'll see you later." He told me.

"Yeah, if I can find you on this huge ship." I replied.

Adrian left and I sat for a few minutes at the table. I left before my food arrived and went back to the room.

**A/N: Hey I'm getting lonely. It's not that bad is it? Whatever. Chinchillas are friends not furs! Fight the fur industry! TheEvilTrafficCone Out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long delay. I wasn't sure if I was gonna continue with this story cuz I just wasn't feelin it. But then I got that review from SunriseRos3 which m****ade me remember about the people who really want to read my story and I was like what the hell, I'll post it. So thank you for that review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or the name Oceanic from Lost**

**Chapter 3**

When I got back to my room, Alex was sitting on the bed watching the movie channel.

"Hey, I'm back."

"That was quick. Did you even have dinner?"

"Nah, it's not as fun eating alone. I just saw Adrian there."

"Really? You know what I think?"

"What." I asked.

"He likes you."

"Oh come on." I felt irritated, "No he doesn't. Besides, he's engaged."  
"What! He can't be much older than us! Who gets married at that age." Alex replied bewildered.

"His parents are making him." I shrugged. I put my jacket on a hanger and then noticed that there was something sticking out of the pocket. I pulled out a folded piece of paper. On it, a message was written: Meet Me at the Oasis Club at 10

"Hey what's that?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, just a business card." I lied.

Alex went back to watching T.V, and I got ready to meet Adrian. I told Alex I was going out for a walk and then headed over to the club.

Inside, florescent lights flashed in the dark room and music beat loudly. The club was crowded; many kids my age were there. I looked around for Adrian, but didn't see him. I sat down at a table and ordered a drink.

"Lark."

I turned around and saw Adrian sit down at the table.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"So you got my note, that's cool."

"Yeah, pretty sneaky." I teased.

"So you wanna party?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and we went out onto the dance floor.

I grabbed onto his shoulders as a slow dance started and he held onto my waist. It was awkward at first, but I got used to the rhythm and we were out on the dance floor forever. A faster song came and we jumped to the beat as the loud music blasted our ears out. Adrian made his way into the thicker group of people closer to the D.J and I followed.

The party was great and I forgot all the hardships I had faced and lost myself in the music. Finally, we went back to our seat and took a break.

"This is an awesome place." I remarked over the noise, "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem. I had a great time." Adrian told me, "I'm glad you could come. It's not as fun coming here alone."

A thought popped into my head, why had Adrian brought me instead of his girlfriend to the club? I brushed it to the back of my mind, when Adrian asked me if I'd like to see him tomorrow.

"Sure," I told him excitedly.

"Cool, I'll meet you at the front of the deck." Adrian told me, "I have to be in by twelve, so want me to walk you back?"

I wasn't sure how to respond so I just said alright. We stepped outside into the cool Caribbean air. The night sky was filled with stars. They seemed closer here than back at home.

"I used to go stargazing with my friend back at home." I told Adrian.

"Really? I wish I could just lie under the stars and camp out, but in the city, no one cares about that stuff."

"We could go stargazing." I whispered.

"I'd like that; sometime we should just sit under the night and watch the sky. Who needs T.V.?" Adrian said determinedly.

"Yeah, but what if we don't see each other after this. It's so unlikely that we would see each other after this cruise." I said.

"Just pretend that we will. That we'll see each other some time, and you and me will go into the forest and sit under the stars. It may not play out, but who cares?"

I laughed, "Okay, an unemployed teenager is going to find the governor's son, take him away, and go camping."

"Exactly."

We walked back to my room and I said goodbye to Adrian. Alex saw me come in and asked, "So, how did your hot date with the Governor's son go?"

"What! How did you find out?" I asked Alex confused.

"Oh, I have my ways. I'm actually a top secret agent whose top priority is to assassinate the governor." Alex joked, "So really, how'd it go?"

"It went good." I said as I flopped onto the bed, "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Stupid chick flick- but don't change the subject."

"Fine, we went to a club and hung out."

"Ooooh. How romantic." Alex remarked sarcastically.

"Me and Adrian are friends. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Oh my god! He's cheating! I could sell this info on the internet and get mucho dinero!"

"Yeah, sure you will." I said nonchalantly, "I'll see you in the morning." I rolled over and closed my eyes.

The next morning, Alex poked me awake, and groggily, I got dressed. We ate a cheap breakfast and then went to do some window shopping at the gift stores. The morning was spent looking at little sand dollar collectables, shark teeth, and grains of rice with names written on them. I treated Alex to some ice cream and then we walked around the decks.

"So, you meeting that guy today?" Alex asked.

"Yep, later in the day." I answered her.

"Man, I wish I had a man." Alex spoke redundantly, "How come all the hot guys come to you?"

"Oh come on Alex. You'll meet someone." I reassured her.

"Hey, just don't forget about me when you're making out with him." Alex laughed.

"You know I'll be thinking about my best friend through the whole thing. I'll tape your face to his forehead."

"That's more like it." Alex joked.

**A/N: So I wasn't able to post this as soon as I wanted cuz the site wouldn't let me. They must be fixen something. I was surprised when I saw that movie Poseidon being previewed. I know it's a remake, but it seemed so much like this story which is weird.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for that review Sunriseros3. It was very cool. I watched some of the original Poseidon. It was a lot different from Titanic, but still interesting. If any1 reads stories by 16aqua, she can't update cuz she's grounded till June, so that's why her stories aren't updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic! **

**Chapter 4**

Waiting on the deck, I scanned the ship for sight of Adrian. I had been standing here for ten minutes, and he had not arrived. I was confused and didn't know what was keeping him. Could he have stood me up? The idea hurt, but it didn't sound like something he would do. No, I would wait a little longer. Adrian was just running late.

I spotted some people standing by the white railings attached to the side of the ship. I recognized Adrian, his mother, father, and Krissy. Among them were other adults who I guessed were Krissy's parents. A photographer was positioning the two teens. Both were holding each other's hands. The photographer went around moving them into the center of his view and ordering them to pose certain ways.

Astab of jealousy went through me as I saw the two together. All the time I had spent with him, he rarely ever mentioned Krissy. He didn't love her, I knew. He was going through the motions to appease his parents. Why couldn't I be the one with him?

At that moment, he caught my eye and his gaze locked onto mine. There was an intensity to them that made me feel like I was the one with him. Also, there was sorrow. He was regretting all of this. I could tell by the stiff way he held Krissy's hands.

I walked off, breaking his gaze. This was not going to work, I knew it. I had to be the one strong enough to stop it before it got any further. I couldn't be the one to mess up Adrian's life. As I strode through groups of people filtering through the decks, I heard running footsteps behind me. A moment later, there was a hand on my shoulder and the person turned me around. It was Adrian. He took my hand and quickly brought me into an empty room and closed the door.

"Lark," He said my name, "I'm sorry I couldn't come. It's just-

"Look Adrian, I don't want to be the one to screw up your life. I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore." I told him.

"But I can't do that Lark. I'm falling in love with you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I don't love Krissy. If I marry her, I'll be doing the wrong thing. I'm not tough enough to go through this." He confessed.

"Well we'll get through this together." I said trying to make the situation seem better.

"Lark, do you love me?" He asked.

I paused, "Yes," I answered feeling lifted up by the words, "Although, I don't know how we can do this."

"I don't care then what my family thinks. I care about you." He said sincerely. He put his arms around me and we kissed.

A loud bang startled us. Through one of the windows, I spotted both parents of the engaged.

"Promise me that you will meet me later." Adrian asked. I saidI would, and he left the room to try and calm down everyone. I didn't know if they had seen me or not, but they would figure it out sooner or laterthat Adrian and I were together.

I left through the back door where I wouldn't be noticed. No sooner than I had reached the stairs to go down below decks, Krissy approached me.

"Hey Lark!" She called.

Seeing her, I was expecting a fight to break out. She seemed to be smiling though. She came up to me wearing tall highheels and another miniskirt. I seemed drab in comparison with my jean jacket, old T-shirt, and sneakers.

"Hello Krissy," I greeted her uncertainly.

"Lark, I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out a gift for Adrian. I hear you two are friends. Maybe you would care to help me?"

I was totally surprised by this offer and hastily tried to come upwith an excuse.

"I'd love to, but I've got um laundry to do."

"Laundry? But the crew takes care of it." Krissy gave me an odd look.

"Yeah, I like to do it myself because they totally ripped up my shirts the other day. I was really pissed."

"That sucks." Krissy didn't seem too disappointed, "Hey, that's a really cool looking jacket. Where'd you get it?" She asked all of a sudden.

"This?" I gestured to my jean jacket that I was wearing, "I got it at a retail shop."

"Really, it looks like one of those designer brands, with the embroidery and all."

I felt like I couldn't shake her, why was she even talking to me? Or being so friendly. I tried to think of a way to get away from her. The overly friendliness was really creeping me out.

"Hey could I try your jacket on, just to see how it looks?" Krissy asked.

"Um, I guess. But I really have to go after that."

"Okay," she enthusiastically responded, I handed her the jacket and she slipped it on. Krissy went up to the glass and studied her reflection. Finally, she gave it back to me.

"I guess I'll see you later." I told her and then backed up trying to leave as fast as I could. Luckily, she said goodbye and let me leave.

I escaped and went to find Alex. We ordered room service and then chillaxed at the room. I told Alex what had happened that day, and being interrupted several times, finally finished.

"So I was right." Alex concluded after I finished, "You and Adrian like each other. And that means I get credit for hooking you two up."

"What!" I exclaimed, "You never knew him."

"But, I knew you two would get together. I was the one who put the idea in your mind which started it all."

"Yeah sure, you give yourself way too much credit for everything. I bet you'd give yourself credit for me winning these cruise tickets too." I teased.

"Damn straight." Alex remarked smugly.

A knock at the door sounded, andAlex opened it. Adrian stood at the door.

I came over to stop Alex from running her mouth.

"Oh look whose here, we were just speaking about you." Alex couldn't resist embarrassing me.

"I'm a pretty popular topic." Adrian grinned, "Hey Lark."

"Hey yourself, so did you get out alive?" I asked.

"Barely. They were like interrogating me. I finally got away."

"Cool, so where we headin?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Adrian laughed.

**A/N: So the ship should be sinking this night in the story. Honestly, I have no idea what to do for the next scene. I hope I can come up with something. I feel like I haven't punished u guys enough b/c I have no cliffies in these chapters. Don't worry; I'll throw a few in soon! Muhahahahaha ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, as usual I was real busy, but in two more weeks I'll be free and I plan to write every day and finish all my stories. Soon 16aqua and me will be able to finish Don't Look Back (Our other Titanic story) Please bear with us, it's the evil adults in our lives causing these delays. Thank you for the reviews too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic... ;)**

**Chapter 5**

I followed Adrian through the corridors of the cruise ship and wondered where he would be taking me. Up we went onto the deck. He walked over to a secluded spot on the deck and rolled out a blanket.

"What's this?" I asked surprised. There was a basket with snacks filling it and Adrian set the food out.

"I thought we could go stargazing."

"Wow this is so cool Adrian. A picnic on a boat." I laughed.

We laid down on the blanket and looked out at the star filled sky. As I laid next to him, I watched his slim chest rise up and down and I knew his heart must be beating as much as mine.

"Sometimes it's weird," I started up a conversation looking into the dark glassy sky filled with stars, "that people could worry about so many little things in life, but in actuality, it won't even make a ripple in the universe. I mean like missing the train or getting arrested, that's never gonna matter."

"Yeah or ditching a wedding." Adrian added in solemnly, "But I know what you mean. It's not like our death will cause a change in the world. It'll all be forgotten."

"I see the big dipper." I remarked seeing the square made by four bright stars in the sky and the three that reached out from it.

Underneath me, I could feel the wood vibrating from the engines that propelled the ship foreword.

Adrian turned to me, "Lark you are the most amazing girl I have met. You know so much. I feel like I have been living in a box my whole life."

I blushed, "I'm not really that smart. Before all this, it was like I would never find a place to settle. Nowhere felt right for me. I couldn't fit in anywhere. My family was so different, even back in Florida I never felt safe. I know I'm in the right place with you." Adrian pushed a strand of stray hair behind my ear and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Adrian!" We were both startled to see Krissy standing over us with a look of pure wreathing hatred on her face. I jumped to my feet and my head connected with Krissy's outstretched palm that was meant for Adrian.

"Run!" Adrian grabbed my hand and we jumped down the stairs and ran down below decks. Krissy was following us along with two crew members that had joined the chase to end the commotion.

"Where are we going?" I asked dodging a man carrying a load of boxes.

"I don't know just keep running!"

I glanced back and saw Krissy farther behind but still following. We both jumped into an elevator and I pounded the buttons making them all light up. The door just closed when Krissy got there and we both laughed at her.

I just managed to yell, "Sorry, all full,"

The elevator opened and we ran down to the bottom of the ship as far down as possible, passing startled crew members wondering why two teenagers were running through.

Eventually, we slowed our pace and found ourselves in the cargo hold. It was filled with cars, furniture and equipment for the engines.

"Wow look at all this stuff!" Adrian exclaimed taking in the view. It was amazing to think that a warehouse this big could actually be on a ship.

"Hey! This is a pretty sweat Corvette." I exclaimed going over and examining the sleek red car.

"Is it locked?" Adrian asked.

"Huh, the windows open." I slid my hand through the window and unlocked the sports car. Adrian and I climbed in. The car smelled knew like it had just been purchased. I sat in the passenger's seat checking out the compartments while Adrian pretended to drive. I laughed at him.

"Where to madam?" He asked.

"To the stars," I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arm around me and we kissed. I wrapped my arms around him and we fell into the back seat...

An hour or two later, Adrian and I dressed and climbed out of the car.

"Should we go back?" I asked him.

"Well we have nowhere else to go. I can't really hide from my parents or psycho chick forever."

"You're right, time to face up to them and get the yelling out of the way, but if you want, you could crash at my room for awhile. Alex won't mind."

"Are you sure about that?" Adrian raised his eyebrow and we laughed.

Walking with Adrian up to his room, we saw several uniformed men and Krissy standing outside the door. Their faces were stony and as we approached, they loomed over us.

"Oh Adrian, I see you're back." Krissy said coldly, "and your little ho."

Adrian rounded on her, "You leave her alone, I never loved you." He spat.

"That's okay Adrian; I was only in it for the money anyway. Who else but dirty prostitutes would want you!"

"Miss," One of the uniformed men tapped Krissy on the shoulder. He had dark skin and hair. He towered over us, and I suspiciously eyed the gun holstered in his back pocket.

"She has them!" Krissy started to accuse me out of no where, "I saw her using drugs! She even tried to give me some!"

"What! Drugs? I don't even know what you're talking about!" I was so confused, what was going on?

"Can we please see your jacket, miss?" The guard asked.

"I'm not hiding any drugs!" I handed it to him and then later regretted it because I knew he had no right searching me unless he had a warrant.

The guard took out a clear plastic wand and searched my pockets. After a minute, he pulled out a small baggie with white powder in it.

"Coke" The guard confirmed.

"I, I swear that's not mine! Adrian you believe me don't you?"

He had a shocked look on his face, and I turned away unable to bare it.

"You're under arrest for possession of illegal substances." The guard grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them.

"But I don't know how it got into my stuff. I don't use. I'll take a fricken drug test!" I tried to defend myself.

"Unfortunately we don't have one of those on the ship so you'll have to wait until we get to shore." The man stated and then pushed me down the hall.

"Adrian, you know I didn't do this! You know me!" I cried despretly to him as they dragged me down the hall.

**A/N: Yay it was sort of a cliffie, but u guys all know what happens after this. Damn the finals to hell! Chinchillas are friends not furs! Save the enviornment! Don't let the government spy on you! And gays deserve to be treated equally! lol **

**TheEvilTrafficCone (and my very strong opinions) Out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay yet again. School's out for summer! Yes! Down with finals! I'll be able to finish this soon now. Anyways I know this story doesn't exactly follow the plot line of the movie Titanic, namely the sinking order and stuff. Oh and this is TheEvilTrafficCone is writing this story by herself, not with 16aqua. Thanks for the reviews! U guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the one and only movie Titanic (pity there will never be a sequel)**

**Chapter 6**

I was brought down below into the bottom of the cruise ship. My hands were cuffed to a thick metal pipe. The guard sat at a desk, watching me through slanted eyes. I exhaled loudly and tried to show how irritated I was.

This was a huge mistake! There was no way they were going to keep me down here when I was innocent! I tried to imagine who would frame me like this. Adrian couldn't have, but he didn't believe me. Krissy was the one who found the drugs, I realized, so she probably planted them. Exactly, my mind began to make connections. She did it when she stopped me at the stairs earlier today and tried on my jacket. That bitch, when I got outta here…

"John," A crew member came in and signaled to the guard.

"What is it Dave?" The bored looking guard responded.

"We're having maintenance problems."

"What kind?"

"Serious kinds, like in the boiler rooms. The captain needs to talk to you." Dave briefed the guard named John.

"Well I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Just get your ass up there. I'm not coming all the way down here for nothing."

The guard rolled his eyes and the two left, leaving me alone. I wondered what the problems were with the ship. It would really suck if everyone forgot about me while I was down here. I waited in the small white room for about twenty minutes, staring at nothing and wishing I had a fricking chair to sit on.

Finally, I got a short glance at a man running through the hall past the door. His feet echoing off the bare walls.

"Hello?" I called. There was no response, "Hey, can anyone hear me!" I was starting to get worried. What was going on? Why was the ship having problems? All of a sudden the constant droning of the engines quieted and silence replaced it. It was as if the heart beat of the vessel had stopped. Okay, this was getting strange. I didn't like being down here all alone.

Another crew member ran past, but this time I stopped him.

"Excuse me!" I called.

"Yes, what is it?" The man asked.

"Could you tell me what is happening to the ship. Why have we stopped?"

"Just a few problems miss. But you should put on a lifejacket just in case."

"But that would mean that there's a chance of sinking right?" I asked feeling worried.

"Of course not. Now why are you down here anyway?" He asked suspiciously.

"Listen, it's not my fault. They locked me down here because they think I had drugs. Could you let me go?"

The man noticed that I was cuffed and looked uncertain, "I'm sorry. My orders are to attend to the communications."

"What! But what about my safety. I deserve as much a chance as the others do. You can't keep me locked down here like this." I yelled outraged.

"Miss, you need to calm down. I'm sure someone will assist you soon."

"Calm down! No one's telling me anything! You, tell me exactly what's wrong."

"I should be going." The crew member said hurriedly and rushed out.

"Wait!" I called.

About fifteen minutes later, a small puddle emerged underneath the door. It slowly crept its way over to where I was standing, reaching my sneakers. What the hell was going on? It looked like everything was gonna sink! I decided that this was definitely not a little problem. After that, the water rose quickly. It spilled over the desk, soaking books and papers. The water was warm and clear. Like a ton of bricks, I realized that I might die down here without anyone even knowing where I was. I prayed that Adrian or Alex would find me soon, or else I would end up on some late night prime time show describing my neglected death.

"Hello! Can anybody hear me!" I yelled down the empty corridor. I rattled my cuffs against the pipes hoping to catch someone's attention. Outside the small porthole, I could see the water oddly slanted and pencils began to roll off the desk.

Water was pouring in everywhere now and it was up to my waste. I frantically tried to think what I could use to get out of here. This was not supposed to happen. I was not going to die down here, alone.

"Shit!" I cursed, trying to break out of the handcuffs. The cruise ship was going down. I would never see my family again, or Adrian. The water was pouring in through the doorway and I could feel the ship tipping an unnatural slant.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out. I was all alone, there was no hope now. What the hell is happening? I thought.

I desperately tried to squeeze my hand out of the cuff, but I only succeeded in getting my hand scrapped raw and red. As the lights flashed back on I saw Adrian standing in the door. His dark brown hair plastered against his face, and he held a hatchet in his hand. I thanked the lord for him thinking ahead.

"Lark! Are you alright?" He asked as he struggled toward me. I embraced him tightly and didn't want to let go. He kissed me hard and I put my hand through his wet hair. I felt so relieved to see him.

"Will this work?" He asked holding up the hatchet.

"Yeah, just be careful."

I held my wrists as far apart as possible. Adrian took careful aim and then asked, "Lark, I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Just don't think about it." I said.

"He lifted his arms and then brought the hatchet down hard and a clanging sound of metal on metal echoed around the walls. I was free!

We made our way out through the door, and I asked, "How did you know I didn't do it?"

Adrian paused and looked at me, "I just did."

It was a slow process making our way through the ship. The water was chest high and the lights flickered on and off. There were dangerous areas by stairs where the current was very strong and could suck you under. I carefully avoided them, knowing I did not want to be pulled under and drown in that dark depth.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked Adrian, fearing we may be trapped in a labyrinth down here.

"I'm pretty sure, it's just these damn lights. It's disorienting."

I was stunned at how fast the water was rising, we had to swim now and there was about a foot of air left from the ceiling. I knew we were running out of time. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. All that was going through my mind was that we had to hurry up. Hurry or else…

At last, Adrian spotted a stairwell. We were finally going to get off this floor. We both hauled our soaked bodies out of the water. Abruptly, I felt my foot slip and myselffall off the stairs and get pulled down into the stairs going down farther below the ship. Fear gripped me and I managed just to say Adrian's name.

I frantically tried to grab onto something, but there was nothing on the walls. Adrian dove back into the water and reached out for my hand. I could see the faint glow of the surface above me and the railing in he staircase. I grabbed a hold of it and clung to it.

I was about five feet under the surface and could feel the water tugging at me. Adrian was a blurry figure above me, trying to help. Feeling as if I were in a whirl pool, I desperately tried to pull myself up. The air in my lungs had been forced out of me when I was pulled under so quickly. Slowly, one hand after another, I heaved myself upwards, getting closer.

At last, I made onefinal effort and grasped Adrian's hand and he pulled me out. I gasped for air as my head broke the surface. We both struggled to get out of the water and I took one last look at the gurgling waters that had almost claimed me. The swirling darkness below of the lonely unknown patiently rising until it would swallow the ship whole.

**A/N: So that Lost finale was awesome! Charlie and Claire finally kissed after 2 seasons! I've got nothing else to add except that 16aqua's comp sort of died right after she got it back after a harsh grounding. Talk about irony. So that's some bad news, but good news is no more school :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I changed some of the order of things happening in this story as you will find out. I thought some of it wouldn't exactly fit in with the circumstances. Probably I'll add in something totally new after this chappy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or Poseidon or any other movie that you may recognize from this story.**

**Chapter 7**

"What do you mean we can't get through?" I asked confused and irritated.

Adrian looked back at me and spoke, "These gates must be automated. They close whenever the ship's system shuts down."

"Bloody terrific, now we're stuck down here." I began to panic, fearing that we would drown behind a metal gate. "We need to break this open."

"Lark, help me with this." Adrian called as he leapt over to a wooden bench.

We both grabbed a side and the realized it was bolted to the ground.

"Damn." Adrian sighed.

The both of us wouldn't be strong enough to rip metal bolts off the ground.

"Get the axe." I told Adrian remembering that's how we solved our previous problem.

"That would be helpful, it's just that I left it by the stairs, and now they're flooded." Adrian admitted, running a hand through his still wet hair.

"Help!" I yelled, trying to get someone's attention, "Help us! We're trapped down here!"

Adrian was staring of into space, thinking hard on how to get out of this. The water had begun rising now and it bubbled up the steps and rolled at our feet. We both tried in vain again to rip the bench up, but our attempts were fruitless.

"We need a new plan." I muttered.

"Well, I guess our fate rests in the hands of God now." Adrian admitted dejectedly.

"Hey if we don't get out of here alive, I'm still glad I met you." I told him.

"Yeah, me too." He said as the water rose to our knees. I climbed up onto the gate and tried to find some weak point in it that we could escape through. Fear was beginning to make me desperate; I could just see that we would end up being trapped down here forever.

Unexpectedly, a woman rushed through. She wore the unmistakable cruise line outfit with the Oceanic logo on the sleeve.

"Hey help us, we're trapped!" Adrian shouted and caught her attention.

The woman came back to us.

"Let us out!" I pleaded.

The woman looked at our scared soaked faces, and down at the rising water, then back at us again. She took out the keys, and jumbled them in her hands, trying to fit it into the keyhole. The water was chest high now and the woman had a hard time finding the right key. Her hands shook so badly that the keys dropped,and hit the bottom of the floor, layingthereinanimate.

"I'm sorry," The woman said and rushed out, leaving us to our fate.

"Wait! Come back!" We both yelled as she hurriedly escaped to save herself.

I dove under the water, fraught and frantically trying to find the keys. I reached my hand through the gate and felt around. Where were they! Come on! My fingers brushed something metal, and I grasped a hold of a pile of metallic objects. Finally! I pushed off of the ground and reached the surface. The water was about four inches from reaching the ceiling.

"Got them!" I said.

"Good, hurry, put it in the thing!" Adrian replied quickly. Knowing that our doom was still uncertain, I dunked my head under the water and felt around for the lock. I squinted in the clouded water, trying to see if I was putting the key in the right way.

I jammed it in and prayed that it would go in. The lock made a clicking sound and I yanked the padlock off and pushed the gate open. Adrian grabbed my hand and we both swam over and I drew in fresh breath at the surface.

We ran up more steps and collapsed on the carpet above on the upper floor.

"Let's hope we don't have anymore problems getting to the top of this damn ship." Adrian panted. We both forced ourselves to get up, even though we were exhausted. The dry carpet looked so comfy, I acknowledged. It would be wonderful to just lye down and take a nap.

But none the less, we still had to keep moving, trying to outrun an element. We pretty much fell onto the deck of the ship, and I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs halleluiah.

"Let's find a life boat." Adrian said weakly, we walked over to a loading boat and were about to step on when Krissy pushed herself through and stood in our way.

"Hello again." She had an evil smirk on her face, "How did you manage to get out Lark?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I went off at her, "Locking me down there, we almost drowned!"

"And you should have!" Krissy growled, "Adrian! How could you choose her over me! She's nothing compared to me!"

"Lark is everything compared to you." Adrian spat back.

"Well then, if she's everything, would you die for her?" Krissy asked maliciously.

"Get out of our way, Krissy." Adrian spoke loudly, and tried to push past her.

"Would you? Because I'm willing to bet that you won't. You'll leave her when you find another, better girl." Krissy pulled out a small revolver.

"What are you- I spoke as she pointed it at me.

"This is what I want," Krissy spoke in a low, threatening voice, "I want you two to come down below the decks with me now."

I gave Adrian a your-girlfriend-is-nuts look as we moved through the crowd of panicking passengers.

Adrian locked eyes with me like during the time he had been taking a group photo for his wedding that seemed like ages ago. Somehow, I knew that he was planning to escape. We just needed a distraction.

He spoke up, "Krissy, listen. Maybe it's not too late to fix things between you and me. We could still be together. I think you may be right."

I quickly picked up on what he was doing, "Adrian how could you?" I played along, "You said you loved me!"

"Shut up Lark! You're the one who got me into this in the first place! If I would have stayed with Krissy, none of this would have happened."

Krissy still looked suspicious, but she lowered her gun, "Adrian, you'd really take me back? After all I've done to you?"

"Of course Krissy. I believe everyone deserves a second chance- Swiftly, he kicked the gun out of Krissy's hands and we both ran. The gun went off as it hit the ground.

"Come on!" Adrian called as he ran along side of me.

"You liar! You cheated on me! You batstard!" Krissy picked up the weapon and ran after us. Bullets whizzed by and splashed into the water.

We ran from the manic woman, fleeing for our lives. I had no idea where we were going; I just wanted to escape all this drama.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" Krissy yelled. I realized that we were now trapped yet again below the ship floors.

**A/N: Seems like they both can't manage to stay on the decks. Finally!It took me a day to try and update this chapter. Chinchillas are friends not furs! **

**TheEvilTrafficCone Out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that we killed off everyone in Don't Look Back, but I have to admit, it was pretty funny, yet sad. Don't worry, I'm not in a killing mood with this story…or am I?**

**Chapter 8**

Adrian and I swam farther down into the ship, trying to avoid Krissy. I was pretty sure she had given up on following us, but we still headed down just in case. Finally, we stopped and caught our breath. Adrian was bent over, hands on his knees when he spoke, "Sorry about her Lark. She's a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"You'd think she would learn to take disappointment better." I answered, then thought I heard a voice down the hall, "Did you hear that?"

Adrian said he did and we decided to venture down there and find out if there was someone in trouble. The hall was dim and water sloshed around our waists as we approached a half open door. Adrian put his hand on my shoulder to signal to me to stay back. He slowly popped his head through the door and squinted in the low light.

"Oh my God." He gasped.

"What?" I asked dreading what he would say.

"I think it's Alex."

I pushed past him and entered through the door. What I saw next was dreadful. Alex was trapped under a fallen bookcase, her head barely over the top of the water.

I immediately went over to her, "Are you okay Alex?" My voice cracked.

She breathed heavily, "Ahh, my wrist hurts. Get me out." Then her eyelids flickered closed.

Adrian and I used all our strength to lift the heavy mahogany shelf off of her. I was glad that we got to her when we did or else she may not have made it out alive.

"Careful, don't move her yet." I cautioned to Adrian. I felt terrible. This was all my fault. I should have tried to find Alex, but I believed she had gotten on a life boat.

Reading my mind, Adrian put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It's not your fault. Everything's going to be okay."

"What are you basing that off of?" I almost sobbed, then bent down and engrossed myself in trying to keep Alex's head level. Her skin was very pale and as I looked at her wrist, I knew it was probably broken.

"Alex, can you hear me." I tried to bring her back into consciousness. She opened her eyes a tiny bit and murmured, "I feel sick."

"Alex, listen to me. Don't go to sleep. Stay awake."

"I am…." She replied and then trailed off. Alex blacked out again.

The water was rushing in now and we both carried her up as far as we could, periodically taking breaks.

"We're not going to make it." I blurted out. This was taking way too long to carry Alex up. Soon the water would overtake us.

"Just gotta keep going." Adrian breathed, "Wait we could use that food cart over there!" He pointed and went over to get a metal trolley. Alex was lifted onto it and we both pushed it down the hall, making much more progress than before.

Alex woke up soon and I tried to calm her down and tell her she would be fine. She explained that she went down below decks to look for me and Adrian, when the bookshelf pinned her down. She never even saw it coming.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I should have tried to find you before this happened."

"It's okay. You found me anyway. And here I was going to go rescue you."

At long last, we managed to get back onto the decks.

"Are there any life boats?" I asked scanning the area.

"Over here." Adrian called through the commotion. With Alex leaning on my shoulder, we headed over to the boat.

"Hey wait." Adrian called to the crew man who was loading the orange plastic raft, "We've got three more."

The man stopped untying the ropes and called, "Hurry up."

Adrian lifted Alex and set her in the already crowded safety device. I was about to get in with him when there was an earsplitting crack. Then I felt the ship roll an unnatural way and myself get yanked in a different direction. Screaming filled my ears and I tumbled and slid down the deck. My head smashed into something hard and metallic, and there was the unmistakable bitter taste of blood in my mouth.

"Alex! Adrian!" I called. The world seemed to be tipping in front of me and I was sliding towards a giant fault splicing the cruise ship in two. My eyes grew wide as I saw that now there were two halves of the ship. My hands flew around me as I tried to find something to grab onto so I wouldn't fall in. Other people were going the same way I was. Screaming, they seemed to be dragged by an invisible force down into the crevice.

My legs his something soft and I realized it was another person holding onto the railing. I managed to grab a hold of it too and stop myself from going down the world's longest slide. After I somewhat figured out what was going on around me, I began to make my way up, pulling my body up and using the railing as a ladder.

The ship seemed almost vertical. It bobbed up and down like a small toy in a bathtub. All the lights went out and the dangerous night enveloped everyone. I could only here the hundreds screaming as they began to lose strength and let go, plunging to their deaths. How did I end up here? That was all that ran through my mind as I tiredly climbed the railing up? I had no idea where Alex or Adrian were. I just prayed that they were safe.

I exhaustedly pulled myself up onto the bow of the broken ship. Someone helped me up, taking my hands and making sure I didn't fall. When I had enough energy to look up, I saw it was Adrian through my tangled and wet hair.

"Lark!"

I embraced him on top of the ship, feeling weak and shaking.

"Adrian. What's happening?" I exclaimed feeling terrified. My hands gripped the small white railing and I realized that my life was so fragile. Anything could push us off and cause us to fall to our deaths.

"The ship is about to go down. Lark, we have to stay on here for as long as possible. The suction will bring us down. Here." He took of a life jacket he was wearing and gave it to me.

Weakly, I took it and put it on. Vaguely I thought he would need one too, "Adrian, I love you." I said quickly, fearing that it may be the last time I would speak to him. He wrapped an arm around me and we both waited for the ship to get pulled down. I watched in horror as others around me lost their grip and let go. They fell fast, some hitting poles and other objects that stuck out.

The sea seemed an immensely long way down. As if on queue, the ship began to sink down into the ocean. The black water rose up, taking the ship into it. My stomach dropped beneath me as we lowered in altitude. The gulf rose alarmingly fast, consuming the ship.

"Hold your breath, Lark. When the water takes the ship it will suck us down so swim to the surface." He took my hand, "Don't let go."

"I won't. I'll never let go." I told him over the roaring noise.

The water was getting closer, now I could see the white foam splashing up. Closer it came and it grew louder. It was almost upon us. We had been outrunning it long enough. Now it would finally catch us.

I took a deep breath and then felt the cold liquid wash over me and the current yank me down into the deep.

**A/N: I'm almost done with this story, maybe one or two more chapters. Chinchillas are friends not furs! Fight the power, don't let the government spy on you! And Alex finally came back! I didn't forget about her!** **Unlike how Jack forgot about Fabarizio. (sp?)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I was on vacation in Wisconsin. The story is not over, as 16aqua thinks it is. As for how Adrian got to the top before Lark, he was obviously a good climber! Lol and it was also a lot of luck and randomness that caused them to find each other. This is the last chapter and I hope it doesn't sound too rushed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic**

**Chapter 9**

Water rushed into my nose and mouth as I was disoriented and pulled this way and that under the water. All I could see were white foam and bubbles. Adrian was still holding my hand, but we were being dragged downwards into the deep. Then a surge of force pulled him from me and I went tumbling through the water. I could see him blurrily being taken down into the depth.

I tried to reach him, but the lifejacket strapped to me was pulling my body upward. I bobbed up to the surface and coughed out the water in my lungs. Around me the night was filled with screaming voices.

"Adrian!" I yelled, conforming to the crowd. I dived again and tried to find him, but I didn't succeed.

"Lark!" I heard his voice and I frantically looked around to find him.

Abruptly, a man grabbed a hold of me and pushed me down. I coughed and took in water, trying to reach the surface. The man was pushing me down further trying to get leverage for himself in the water.

I punched and kicked him. This was not how I was going to die. Then, I felt the pressure release and I swam to the surface again. I saw Adrian and realized he must have knocked the man off of me. He swam up to me and held me tightly.

"Follow me!" He directed me, and we both swam over to a floating door.

"Get on!" Adrian ordered.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine."

"What! Come on you can't stay in this water all night."

We both tried to grab onto the door and pull ourselves up on it, but it kept flipping over. Finally, I got on and Adrian held onto the front of the door.

I looked up at the dark sky and wondered how I had gotten here. This all had happened way too quickly, and now all this destruction. I couldn't comprehend it.

The water lapped at the door and waves rocked us back and forth. Now the screaming and voices were dying down. We all awaited our fate. I hoped someone would find us, there had to be more rescue boats coming.

"Adrian, I love you."

"No Lark, don't you start saying your goodbyes. We are going to get out of this. We'll be found and get on dry land."

"But it's such a large ocean, and we're all drifting apart. How are they going to find us?" I asked, voicing my worries.

"They will." Is all he could say.

I closed my eyes and waited, holding my love's hand. The wood rocked back and forth. I was too tired to lift my head and see where we were drifting.

Something stirred me from my sleep, a noise. What was it? Some sort of motor? It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. The sound grew louder and I raised my head to see what it was. Then a gust of wind blew and I saw a bright spot light shine into my eyes. A helicopter hovered above us.

"Help!" I cried, my voice hoarse and soar, "Help! Help!"

I weakly waved my hands to get their attention. A shiny metal basket was lowered to me and I struggled to get in.

"Come on Adrian." I said as I looked back and saw that he wasn't coming. His eyes were tightly shut and his skin was pale. With all my strength, I lifted him up and pulled him into the basket with me.

"No," I whispered, "Adrian wake up!" I felt his wrist and saw he had a weak pulse. There was still hope. His breathing was very feeble. We were both lifted up into the helicopter and rescue men pulled me away from him and wrapped me in a blanket.

"Wait, he's alive, help him." I tried to tell them."

A man in a wet suit came up to me, "You will be okay. We're going to take you to safety."

"What about Adrian!" I demanded.

The man looked back at the pale boy and the doctors surrounding him. An oxygen mask had already been strapped to his face.

"He's getting help. He'll be okay." The man reassured me.

I stood next to Adrian as the doctors tried to save him. They stabilized him and said that Adrian was very dehydrated and needed to get fluids into him immediately. I bit my lip and worried that he might not survive. One of the rescue workers got my name and I told him Adrian's, he scribbled it on a piece of paper and left.

The helicopter rushed us back to Florida and brought us to a hospital. I sat in the lobby waiting for any news from a doctor. There was a group of people clustered around a sheet of paper and I stood up and went over to go look at it. On it, there was a list of people that had been saved from the Oceanic cruise ship. I scrolled down the list, looking for Alex's name. Nothing, I checked it three times, and still couldn't find it.

A doctor tapped me on the shoulder, he was a middle aged man with dark hair combed back, "Are you the girl that knows Adrian?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well he's regained consciousness and he should be fine in a day or two."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, right this way." The doctor led me into a small room. Adrian was lying in a bed with lots of wires attached to him. I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him, I felt so relieved that he was alright.

"Lark," was all that he could say.

"How are you feeling." I asked.

"Tired, we're safe right?"

"Yeah, on dry land. I can't find Alex. I don't know where she is." I sighed, feeling the strain of all that had happened tighten around me.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. Have you seen my parents?" He asked.

"No, no I haven't."

"Listen, I don't want them to find me. I'm not going back."

"Not going back? But you can't just run away." I tried to explain to him.

"I don't want to live that life. This is my chance to get away. I need you to erase my name from the list." Adrian sat up.

"What! That's crazy. You can't just fake your own death." But I could clearly see that he didn't want to go back. I sighed, "I'll go change your name on the list so they think your dead. Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Fine." I left the room and walked down the hall, I went up to the list and crossed out his name, I felt bad about doing it but knew Adrian had made up his mind to disown his parents.

As I walked back, I spotted Krissy and quickly ducked into another hallway. She walked past without noticing me. She looked quite different from before. Now her hair and makeup was all ruined and her cloths were dirty. She actually looked human for once.

I returned to Adrian's room and we talked for a while. I got some food to eat and we watched some cable on the cheap television in the room. We made plans to leave the hospital early in the morning the next day. We would leave so Adrian's parents and Krissy wouldn't be able to find us. I had no idea where we would go from there.

It was late at night and I tried to get comfortable on the plastic chairs in the hospital room, I wondered when I would be able to stop running away. I felt a pang of regret for Alex. I had brought her though all this and on the cruise. Now she was missing, or maybe even dead because of me. She was still out there in the water, and I had failed to keep her safe. I tried to close my eyes and forget about it. Sleep took a long time to claim me.

The next day, we rose at five, ate some stale breakfast quickly, and left quietly out a back door and into the parking lot. We made our way through the back parts of the city of Miami and to a bus station. With the few change in our pockets, we got onto the grimy bus and left.

Epilogue

With barely any money and just the cloths on our backs, we traveled out of Florida, working for low pay and harsh hours. Sometimes, I wonder why Adrian chose to live this life instead of the easy, wealthy one he could have had, but he never complains.

I realize that I am so lucky to have met Adrian and our love is strong. He chose me over money. Why?

I never did hear of my best friend again. I don't know if Alex escaped or if she died. Everyday, I grieve for her. What if I had never dragged her into this? She might still be alive.

I am so thankful for the life I have, even if it may not be easy. I'm just glad that my life had been spared and Adrian's also. The sinking of Oceanic changed me. It caused me to develop a new perspective on life and what's important. I don't worry about the little things anymore.

Now Adrian and I go stargazing everyday. We look up at the sky and think of all the things we've been through and the new adventures to come.

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing; this was a fun story to write! There probably won't be a sequel, but who knows. I usually don't like doing sequels. So Adrian is alive! Don't forget the water isn't cold in the Gulf. Thanks again for all the reviews! U guys rock! Chinchillas are friends not furs!**

**TheEvilTrafficCone Out!**

**P.S. There was a cruise ship called Oceago that also sunk in the Caribbean and I thought that was a coincidence. No one died though.**


End file.
